La légende renaît
by Akyma
Summary: Chap 2 en ligne...depuis le temps!!! Donc c'est le moment de la bataille et de la capture de 01 et 02...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Une légende racontre qu'un jour, en temps de guerre. Un homme, un brave guerrier à la tête d'une armée, après une de ses victoires a déclaré être invincible et aussi fort que les dieux eux-mêmes. Ceux-ci fort mécontents de ce comportement le foudroyèrent lorsqu'il se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne, brandissant fièrement son épée vers les cieux. Il fut transformé en statue de grès, il était à présent un loup de pierre. Il fut condamné à reprendre vie à chaque guerre et à continuer son combat jusqu`à la dernière guerre que connaîtrait l'humanité. À la fin de celle-ci il trouverait enfin le repos du guerrier. Ce combattant ramener à la vie a les qualités du loup, il est fort rusé, puissant, intelligent et insensible à la douleur. Un soldat parfait que tout armée voudrait posséder au sein de ses rangs. 


	2. Mauvais pressentiment quand tu t'empares...

Titre : La légendre renaît

Auteur : Akyma

Genre : Yaoi (peut-être un lemon en perspective, mais c'est vraiment pas certain, tout dépendamment de mon inspiration)

Disclamers : Ils ne  sont malheureusement pas en ma possession, mais peut-être que si je faisais le ménage je pourrais les découvrir cachés quelque part…

Note 1 : Vive la musique de Bryan Adams et des grandes gueules c'est hyper inspirant J

Note 2 : Dsl pour le retard c'est ça le cégep et tous les travaux qui viennent avec…

Note 3 : Ne vous arrêtez pas sur les fautes, car vous ne finirez jamais la lecture, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire… L

Place au récit….

Chapitre 1

Mauvais sentiment quand tu t'empares de nous!!!

Dans une planque éloignée, cinq compagnons, cinq terroristes d'élite vivent ensemble, travaillent ensemble, en équipe. Plusieurs nationalités assemblées pour retrouver la paix entre la Terre et les colonies. 

Le pilote de Wings, Heero Yuy, 01, le soldat parfait. Métis japonais aux yeux bleus, au regard froid et inexpressif, suicidaire, près à tout pour empêcher l'ennemi d'avancer, expert en informatique. Duo Maxwell, le pilote 02, propriétaire de Deathscynthe, surnommé le Dieu de la mort, expert en explosif, impitoyable envers ceux qui se dressent en travers de sa route. Hyperactif incontesté, il est américain possédant de magnifiques yeux violets et aux long cheveux nattés, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. 03, Trowa Barton, garçon silencieux et renfermé, expert en infiltration, pilote d'Heavyarms. Français aux yeux verts, une longue mèche  en cachant un. Quatre Riberba Winner, 04, pilote de Sandrock, prince du désert, expert en communication. Arabe, malgré ses yeux turquoises, ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle. Jeune empathe, pouvant lire dans l'esprit de ses amis autant que dans celui de ses ennemis. Wufei Chang, 05, chinois grognon et ayant un sens de la justice et de l'honneur trop développé, pilote de Shenlong, il est un expert en arts martiaux.

Ces cinq adolescents étaient réunis en attente des ordres venant de leurs mentors. Tous étaient silencieux, étonnant surtout venant de Duo. Ils avaient eu un bref aperçut  de leur prochaine mission. Le pilote 02 l'avait qualifiée de suicide collectif, mais le professeur J,  le mentor de 01, lui avait clairement fait comprendre de la fermer. Après la fin de la conversation, Duo avait ajouter qu'il savait à présent pourquoi Heero était aussi froid et dépourvu de tact. Il s'était alors fait gratifier du regard-meurtrier-qui-tue-toute-âme-existante-sur-Terre-et-dans-l'espace-Yuy-incorporé. 

Le portable de 01 venait de sonner, Heero ouvrit le mail des mads qui leur confirmait leur mission, ils devaient attaquer une base d'Oz, située au beau milieu d'un plaine, aucun effet de surprise possible, ils seraient tous à découvert et surtout vulnérable. Seul Wings avait la possibilité de créer cet effet de surprise, car il était le seul Gundam pouvant voler. 

Le plan élaboré par le soldat parfait était simple. Chacun arriverait de différente direction et ils attaqueraient au même moment. Trowa arriverait par le nord et détruirait les mobiles de l'entrepôt. Wufei, Duo et Quatre retiendraient les mobiles qui ne manqueraient pas de faire leur sortie en les voyant arrivés. Ils parviendraient respectivement du Nord-Est, du Sud-Ouest et du Sud-Est. Heero quand à lui s'attaquerait aux quartiers généraux. Cette dangereuse mission était prévue pour le lendemain. Duo ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Nous avons même pas le temps de faire nos testaments, mais inquiétez-vous pas je vous lègue tout ce que je possèdes. (1)

- Maxwell, la ferme si t'as rien d'intelligent à dire.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour détendre l'atmosphère Wuffy.

Le concerné rétorqua :

- Maxwell, si tu me nomme encore une fois de façon ridicule je te garantis que tu seras mort avant demain.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'attraper Wufyfy…

Déclara Duo en éclatant de rire devant le visage rouge de colère de 05. Il s'ensuivit une course une course entre les deux compagnons, un voulant égorger l'autre et ce dernier riant aux éclats, jusqu'à ce que Heero s'interpose :

- Maxwell, Chang, ça suffit, garder votre énergie pour la mission de demain.

Wufei prit la direction de se chambre en grognant :

- Si je restes plus longtemps dans cette pièce, ce baka cessera de respirer.

Quatre qui avait suivit toute la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire, se disant que sans Duo, la vie serait vraiment morose.

****

      Le lendemain matin, le calme régnait à la planque des cinq jeunes terroristes. L'appréhension du natté avait remplacé sa gaieté, son visage était sérieux, aucun sourire ne l'éclairait. Quatre entra dans la pièce où se trouvait ces quatre compagnons et senti immédiatement le malaise de l'américain.

- Duo, est-ce que ça va??

- Ouais Qua-chan…c'est juste que je ne la sens pas celle-là, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va nous arriver.

- Arrête de t'en faire, tout va bien se passer.

Lui répondit notre empathe, en se voulant rassurant, mais il ressentait au fond de son cœur le même malaise que Shinigami…

À suivre…

(1) Vive les commentaires sans but de Maxwell.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, malgré le temps que j'ai pris pour pondre ce misérable chapitre… Il n'est pas comme je le voudrais, mais je me suis dit que je vous avait assez fait attendre…Donc j'attend vos commentaires…Et j'essai de me mettre à la tâche pour la suite le plus tôt possible… et je vous promet qu'il y aura plus d'action et surtout une méga bataille…(Merci The lords of the rings, the two towers, pour l'idée de la bataille)


	3. Le sang coule!

Titre : La légende renaît

Auteur : Akyma

Genre : Yaoi, couples : 1X 2 (pour les autres tout dépendra de mon humeur), méga OCC de 01.

Disclamers : Et bien ils ne sont toujours pas en ma possession, peut-être que si je le souhaite vraiment ils apparaîtront comme par magie… J

Notes : Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, je suis très heureuse d'en avoir eu et je ne peux que vous dire que je vous admire vraiment beaucoup d'attendre toujours après ma personne pour continuer la lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite que j'ai préparé pour vous, c'est certain que ce ne sera jamais à mon goût, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez réellement!! Merci encore!!!

NOTE ASSEZ IMPORTANTE : Pour tout ceux et celles qui espéraient savoir qui était le fameux loup-guerrier, et bien désolée pour vous, mais vous ne le saurez que chapitre 4-5 ou 6 pas encore certaine, mais une chose est sur ce n'est pas pour celui-ci, mais je peux vous dire que vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour trouver c'est qui….lol 

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

CHAPITRE 2

Le sang coule!

- Putain de saleté d'Oz! voilà ce que disait Duo face à la situation qui se présentait devant lui et se amis. L'armée d'Oz avait réussit à les piéger. Le plus grave dans tout cela, c'est que tous les cinq étaient dispersés. Loin les uns des autres. Ils devaient à tout pris se regrouper s'ils voulaient réussir à survivre et pouvoir voir le prochain lever de Soleil. Leur avantage, ils étaient attaqués par l'extérieur. La vase était détruite. _Au moins la moitié de notre mission est réussit, il ne reste plus qu'à se tirer vite fait!_ Pensa notre natté préféré, avec son éternel optimisme. 

Sur ses écrans, il put voir ses camarades qui s'approchaient de lui, lentement, mais sûrement. Heero était déjà à ses côtés, pas étonnant venant du soldat parfait. Pendant plusieurs minutes Duo continua à frapper l'ennemi avec sa faux de l'enfer, les mobil d'Oz tombaient les uns après les autres, à chaque assauts, il y en avait un qui explosait. Le champ de bataille n'était plus que cendre et sang. Mais, le Dieu de la mort se sentait dans son élément, il adorait se battre, frapper, faire saigner. Mais, ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le combat à arme blanche, lorsqu'il sentait le sang de son adversaire couler le long des ses grands doigts fins, pourtant pas fait pour tuer. Des doigts d'adolescent, qui ne souhaitait que vivre dans un monde ou les colonies et la Terre vivraient en paix. Lorsque cette paix serait signée, la vie commencerait réellement, car pour lui la vie n'a toujours été que larmes et douleur. C'est pour cela qu'il se battait avec cette rage au ventre, il pensait aux générations futur qui profiteraient de ce combat. L'américain ne se battait pas en vain. 

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les cinq compagnons s'étaient retrouvés, Heavyarms et Sandrock, fortement endommagés, ils pouvaient  exploser à tout moment et tuer les autres pilotes qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés, ils devaient quitter le champs de bataille. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de tous mourir. Heero prit la parole :

- 03 et 04 vous devez partir, vos Gundams ne tiendront jamais si vous continuez le combat. Les unités ennemis diminuent rapidement. Je crois que 02 et moi pourrons les retenir le temps que vous sortez du secteur de combat. 05 part avec eux, couvre-les.

- Mais les renforts vont bientôt arriver, vous courrez à votre perte, répliqua Quatre

- Je ne pensais pas que tu nous sous-estimait à ce point. Ce n'est pas quelque mobils suit de plus qui vont m'effrayer. Shinigami n'a peur de rien, même de la mort.

- Mais…

- Arrête de jacasser, écoute Iceman et foutez le camp!01 et moi on s'occupe de nos copains! cria Duo au jeune empathe qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement la colère de son ami.

- Allez 03 et 04 on décolle! Wufei se plaça devant eux et s'occupait des mobils qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

À présent 03,04 et 05 étaient hors de danger. Mais le nombre de combattants ennemis augmenta rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, la fuite était à présent impossible pour l'américain et le japonais, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se battre.

- Iceman on dirait qu'ils attendaient leur départ pour tous arriver. Je ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux!

- Hn!

_Toujours aussi jasant!_, pensa Duo. Ils était à présent submergés par l'ennemi. Les deux Gundam-boys étaient dos à dos, aucune avancée possible pour eux.

- 01?

- Hn!

- J'ai un problème, un très gros problème…

- Quoi?

- Il ne me reste presque plus d'énergie pour ma faux, je la vois diminuer d'intensité à vue d'œil. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Deathscythe n,est pas fait pour le combat corps à corps. Va-t'en 01, pendant qu'il en ai encore temps. Envole-toi, je finis le travail avec les Ozzys.

- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser mourir. Tu es mon compagnon d'armes, je te laisserai pas mourir sans rien dire (Heero qui dit tout ça, c'est presque impossible, il est vraiment OCC)

En disant cela Heero vie sur son écran la faux de Duo s'éteindre et il entendit aussi celui-ci lui crier enragé :

- Espèce d'abruti, maintenant nous serons deux à mourir, savais-tu que des dois tu me fais vraiment chier.

Duo se jeta alors dans la mêler, il se faisait tirer dessus, tout en continuant à frapper avec ses immenses poings. Heero, lui redoubla d'ardeur, il ne voulait pas mourir et laisser mourir son ami, il fallait qu'il se rendre à ses côtés pour le protéger. Il se retourna pour frapper le mobil qui était derrière lui, quand il en vit un tirer sur Duo, qui était de dos.

L'américain continua toujours à frapper, il était en sueur, épuisé, il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Quand il entendit le cri de son ami résonner à ses oreilles :

- Attention, derrière toi!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de côté qu'il fut atteint violemment au milieu du dos. Avec cet impact la tête du natté alla frapper avec force le tableau de bord de son Gundam et par la suite, ce fut le noir total pour le Dieu de la mort.

***

_Putain que j'ai mal à la tête_, Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur retentissant au creux de son crâne. Tout était noir, aucune lumière, il était sans doute dans une camionnette de prisonniers version Ozzy. _Je suis plutôt mal barré_, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il sentit ses mains liés par des menottes.

- Il y a quelqu'un? demanda dans un murmure le pilote de Deathscythe. (1)

- Baka!

- Iceman, heureux de savoir que tu es toujours vivant. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai reçu ce saleté de missile?

- Et bien, je ne savais pas trop si tu étais mort ou juste inconscient, je t'appelais et je ne recevais aucune réponse. Si tu avais ton Gundam, en fait on ne peut plus dire que s'en est un. L'armée d'Oz m'a demandé de rendre les armes, sinon  ils allaient achever de détruire le Deathscynthe. J'ai alors laissé tombé mon épée.

- Mais quel abruti tu fais, si tu m'avais écouté et si tu étais parti comme je te l'avais demandé, nous ne serions pas dans cette merde où nous nous sommes fourrés, et moi je serais plus de ce monde.

- Comment peux-tu prendre ça autant  à la légère, ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas laisser crever mon imbécile d'ami natté.

- Il y a quelque temps pourtant, à ce souvenir Duo sourit dans le noir, tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter!

- C'est vrai, mais je ne te connaissais pas et tu m'avais tout de même tirer dessus plusieurs fois. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance, avec le temps j'ai appris à te connaître, malgré ton air d'abruti…

- Hey je te demande pardon, le coupa sous un faux air offensé le jeune américain

Le commentaire du natté ne détourna pas Heero du fond de sa pensée, il continua ce qu'il disait à son compagnon

- …tu es un combattant exceptionnel sur qui on peut toujours compter. Je me suis dit que si un jour j'étais dans la même situation, tu m'enverrais balader et tu m'aiderais.

- Tu as peut-être raison, disons que je me fous des ordres, sauf peut-être celles des mads, sinon là c'est vrai que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Surtout venant de la part de J. Je le sais c'est ton mentor et il me déteste, je lui ai pourtant rien fait, à lui.

_Mais tu as détruit tout le fruit de son travail, sa machine à tuer commence à avoir des sentiments Duo Maxwell, s'est pour cela que J ne t'aime pas trop, mais il a été très clairement averti que s'il te faisait du mal, professeur ou non il laisserait son dernier souffle franchir ses lèvres_, pensa Heero.

L'américain cessa de parler quelques minutes et reprit la parole après quelques réflexions.

- Dis donc 01, il faudrait penser à sortir se ce trou sur roue.

- Négatif 02, impossible pour le moment, nous sommes entouré par d'autres véhicules.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi? (1)

- Et bien moi, contrairement à toi, je n'étais pas dans les vapes et j'ai entendu le bruit des moteurs.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Les deux pilotes ne cessaient de cogiter sur le comment ils pourraient se tirer de là sans se faire descendre. Le véhicule s'immobilisa. Avec appréhension, les deux compagnons attendaient que la portière arrière soit ouverte. Ils se firent sortir de là sans délicatesse, Duo ayant les jambes aussi molles et sans force qu'un nouveau-né s'écroula sur le sol, devant le manque de soutient des gardiens. L'homme se trouvant à ses côtés, pensant qu'il tentait une diversion pour son ami, commença à le rouer de coups. Devant la non-obtention de plaintes de douleur, il redoubla d'ardeur, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se fit reculé par un de ses congénères qui lui murmura : « Écoute, ils les veulent en vie et en état de parler . »

Duo se releva péniblement avec l,aide de deux gardes, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, il en avait sûrement des brisées. Il respirait avec difficulté, il leva son regard et rencontra deux yeux bleu comme l'océan tristes et…inquiet. Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Heero était inquiet pour lui. _On dirait que notre Iceberg national dégèle_, pensa joyeusement Duo. Se retournant vers son assaillant un sourire éclairait son visage, se faisant le garde pensa qu'il l'insultait. Celui-ci hurla en le frappant de toutes ses forces : « Espèce de petit connard, ne te moque pas, lorsque tu auras parler à ter tortionnaires tu seras à moi et je te tuerai lentement. »

Le pilote de Deathscynthe le regarda dans les yeux, en crachant le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses dents et lui répondit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je parlerai? Ne t'avise jamais plus de porter la main sur moi ou tu rencontreras Shinigami et tu verras ta dernière heure arrivée (2)

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un rire bruyant et une puissante main qui le saisissant par l'arrière du cou, l'étouffant presque. Il fut projeter de nouveau vers l'avant. Faillant encore une fois perdre l'équilibre. Le Dieu de la mort essaya de se stabilisé du mieux qu'il put.

Heero et lui se firent conduire dans leur charmant cellule cinq étoiles, où ne se trouvait qu'un seul lit (3), il faut le dire rapidement, ce n'est pas un lit, mais plutôt un monticule ressemblant à rien de connu pour Duo. Ils furent projetés au fond de leur cellule avec force. Heero se releva et s'assis le dos contre le mur glacé. Duo, lui, restait allongé sur le sol sans force, mais il lui en restait suffisamment pour murmurer à l'adresse de son compagnon :

- Bande de salopard, ils perdent rien pour attendr 01, je te jure que lorsque je sortirai d'ici, je leur botterai leur charmant petit derrière de merde.

Un petit rire lui vint aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire?

- Bien, disons que Shinigami ne peut plus, pour l'instant, se tenir sur ses pattes et il parle de vengeance. Essai plutôt de garder tes forces pour rester en vie. Je me dis que les jours que nous nous apprêtons à vivre ne feront pas en sorte de retrouver des forces…

À suivre…

(1)Question épaisse, mais venant de Duo, ce n'est pas trop surprenant.

(2)J'imagine Duo avec son sourir et son regard de psychopathe renforcé LOL Qu'est-ce qu'il est marrant.

(3) Quelle coïncidence!!! lol 

Et bien disons que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, tout de même je l'ai fait en quelques heures entre deux examens…Ce n'est pas si mal… J Donc vous pouvez me laisser vos impression, ça va me faire plaisir… Pour la suite je vais faire tout mon possible pour la faire le plus tôt possible, mes examens se terminent la semaine prochaine, donc après je crois que je pourrai me mettre sérieusement à l'écriture et j'ai une autre idée pour une autre fic, où, bien entendu Duo est celui qui souffre…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (rire satanique…lol)

Donc au plaisir!!!


End file.
